Anthony Winchester's Tales
by Anthonyaiken
Summary: This is a fanfiction, I do not own any of the characters mentioned. I came up with Anthony, as I am role-playing him on formspring I decided to write his story and I'll let this story continue.
1. Chapter 1  Ghouling Around Part One

_**Anthony Winchester's Tales**_

_Chapter 1_

Ghouling Around Part One

I was sitting on a chair in my Motel room when I got a call. It was from Jenna, she told me she had a work for me, at first I was skeptical as I heard the word ghoul but then I thought 'Hum? Ghoul… never faced one before.' Before turning the phone off I said to her "Okay, I' on my way to pick up the files, I'll do my best".

* * *

I just arrived at her apartment; I'm sitting next to her on the couch.

"What do ghouls exactly do?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me with her blue eyes; I saw that whatever she was going to say was going to be bad. "They eat people." I raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying it might eat me as well?"

"Not if you go prepared for everything." She looked at me like she wanted to team up.

"I'm a loner, I will not team up with you, so don't give me that look." I smiled as I saw her laughing nervously, "Really, don't worry Jenna. I'll be fine."

"Will you?" she looked concerned. I picked up the files on the table and started to leave.

"Tonight it will end. Thanks for helping me with the location." I opened the door and was already outside.

"Anthony, be careful."

"I will." She ran to me and hugged me.

"Wow, it's not like I'm going to be away for a lifetime."

"I know. But I still worry if something goes wrong." Her blue eyes were looking at mine, I closed my eyes for a second and pretended that none of that was real, I was just a simple man that lived by the sea but then the sky got darkened and I was sharpening my knife. I opened my eyes and Jenna kissed me on the cheek, she got a reddish tone on hers.

"Got to go, ghouls don't kill themselves." She laughs at my small joke; she stands there watching me go. I could swear I heard her mumble "Good luck, Tony".

* * *

Got to my car, it's a Blue Ribbon Metallic 2009 scion Tc by the way, it fits all my needs. My guns are in the trunk. If something better comes up I'll have it. (As I'm writing this and it's something that already past, I got a new car… Better one I hope. XP) I just sat at the driver's seat looking at the files Jenna gave me, found a map with a cross on it, I figured it was the location of the Ghoul. Placed the files on my lap and picked up my phone, I called Bobby. "Hey Bobby… it's me, you don't need to come with the FBI shit. Listen, I need some info, can you help me?" I turned the phone away, I could hear Bobby's lecture, and when he stopped I placed the phone on my ear. "Bobby, I know I haven't been giving you updates but could you please help out? ... Thanks, I owe you one. I've got a Ghoul case in hands, how to kill it?" I raised an eyebrow. "Silver? That's it? Thanks. See you soon… Yeah I'll pay you a visit sometime but you have to be alone, I don't like people that much… okay then. Bye." I hang up. "Now, Anthony's going to the rescue."

* * *

Few hours later

I was with my car parked next to an old building; I get out of my car and walked towards the door. I tried to open it but it was closed. I said to myself "Guess I'll do it the hard way." I kicked the door open and entered. I ran through corridors and hallways, I didn't knew where to start searching for the girl it had taken. I passed by a room and heard someone crying; I entered the room and saw her, the girl the Ghoul had taken away. She had a rope tying her hands to the ceiling. I got my knife off my belt and cut the rope, I hold her cause she couldn't stand up yet. Sitting her on the floor I said "I'm Anthony, I'm here to save you. Can you walk?" She looked at me with her dark green eyes and her voice was weak. "Thank you. I have to get out of here. He's coming for me." I looked at her arm; she had ugly gashes all over it. "He did this to you?"

"Yes, he says he'll eat me alive, I want to get out." I helped her getting up, looked around and saw nobody else than her, I helped her leave the building. As we stepped out of it, she ran away. Suddenly I was pushed back inside and I blacked out.

I started to wake up. Tried to move my arms but they were tied to the chair. I pulled them with all my strength but I couldn't free them.

"You won't get out of there." Said a shadow in the dark section of the room.

"You're the Ghoul that's been killing people here?" I said angry at him.

"Does it matter? Now I'm killing you." he gets near me and licks my neck, I pull my head away from him. "Hum, delicious. Any last words?"

"Fuck you!"

He stabs my stomach, I try not to moan I pain by biting my own tongue.

"Did it hurt?" Said he happily.

Calmly I said "If you're trying to make me scream in pain I won't. I'm not weak."

"I just want to make you feel pain." He looks at my eyes. "And I'm already doing it."

"Don't be so sure baby." He raises his eyebrow.

"Don't pretend Winchester boy. You're feeling pain. But I guess it's not a foreign feeling for you. You're a hunter and feeling pain is what you feel when you get hurt." He said while licking the blood out of his fingers.

"Now I'm all bloody, look at the mess you did. I'll send you my bill." I said trying to get some optimism out of the situation but already knowing it would be my end.

"Bill? You won't live to see another sunrise and all you care are your clothes? You are so naive." He stabbed me again and again, I was trying not to show him any pain but it was starting to be difficult.

I couldn't take any more stabs. He picked up a saw.

"What a shame, died already?" I was seeing him but he was blurry and everything began to fade to black as he sawed me in half, making blood splatter everywhere.

* * *

I woke up in a garden; an Afro-American man came to me.

"Where am I?" I said looking a little drowsed.

"You're in heaven." The man said. "And I have something for you."

"What is it that you want?" I pressed my hand against my head.

"I need some weapons. The Angel who has them is on Earth, I'll send you back but you have to get those weapons for me."

"Sure. Wait, you said Angel?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, his name is Balthazar. Get ready." He touched my forehead with his index and all became white. I woke up under the ground. I dug my way to the top and started walking to a gas station nearby.

* * *

"Some things never change, do they" a man told this to another, I entered the gas station their attention was suddenly turned on me. They helped me sit on a chair. They gave me food and water then when it was night I left.

"Come on, this clothes are not that dirty. By the looks of this road, I'm almost at Bobby's." I said with a happy face. "He'll be happy to see me."

I get to his place and knock on the door. He opens it, pulls me inside; closes the door and starts yelling at me.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick about you. Don't you have a cellphone?"

"Bobby, it hasn't been that long. It's been like what? Some hours since I called?" I asked unaware of his companions.

"What phone call?" He asked.

"The call for help with the Ghoul." I said giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Anthony, it's been a year since that call. Where have you been? You're all dirty." He said putting his hand on my shoulder and cleaning it.

"You're saying I was dead for a year?"

"You what? How did it happen?" He said pulling me beneath a devil's trap and throwing me salt and holy water.

"Gee, what a happy to see you. It's me." I get a silver knife and cut myself with it. "See?"

Dean looks at me. "He's not a shifter for sure. Who is he?"

Bobby is looking like he doesn't want to say the truth. "Boy's this is Anthony. Anthony those are Sam and Dean."

I shake their hands. "Nice to meet you both." I turn my attention to Bobby "I've been in heaven and this guy brought me back."

"For what price?" Dean asked.

"Listen, I don't know you that well. What makes you think I'm saying it to you?" I turn to Bobby. "He wants me to get some weapons for him."

"Name?" Bobby asked.

"Didn't ask." Bobby gets frustrated.

"So you're saying you're working for someone and you don't even know his name, how does that sound to you?"

"Putting it in that perspective you won. I'll figure it out." I said feeling sure about what I was saying.

"You'd better. I'm not going to mess with whatever he is to save your ass again."

"I just said yes because I've got unfinished business here. I want to find my brothers and I want to kill the mother fucker that sent me to heaven." I said looking at his eyes.

"You've found your brothers." Dean and Sam look at each other.

"You mean they're…?" I point at Dean and Sam. Then I look at them.

"Yes." Bobby looked down and then up at us.

"Bobby, how long have you known of his existence?" Dean said a little frustrated.

"Since he was five." He said.

"Twenty years now." I looked at Dean.

"You knew about him and you didn't tell us?" Dean said.

"Dean, don't blame Bobby for this." Sam said trying to calm Dean.

"I wasn't sure how you were going to react to this." Bobby gave me a sign to leave, I shook my head.

"No, I'm not leaving. Dean, Sam and I have a lot of catching up to do." Dean looked at me like if I wouldn't happen. "Really? You don't want to get to know your brother? Your loss." I leave the house.

* * *

Sam followed me outside and sat with me on a bench in Bobby's balcony.

"Anthony, hum?" Sam asked me not sure if I was going to answer.

"Yes. Anthony Winchester." I said playing with a finger I had in my right index.

"What do you do for a living?" I looked at Sam when he asked me that.

"The same you do. Hunt things so that people can sleep at night."

"You're a hunter. Nice. How old were you when you started?"

"Fifteen." I looked at the ground. "Is Dean always like that? I mean he seems cool and all but he was kind' a cold to me."

"He's not open minded, if you know what I mean." He looked at me.

"You are?"

"Let's say, me being soulless has a great impact on that." He said with a little smile. "I don't really care if I have another brother or not. You're just one more to had to the family. You an Adam, we never knew of your existence. I welcome you to our family, Dean? He will take a while to welcome you."

"Am I a burden?"

"No. If I said something that sounded like that, I'm sorry." He said while he handed me a paper with a phone number. "That's my phone number, if you ever need anything."

"That's nice of you." I take it and place it in one of my pockets.

Dean comes out of Bobby's and waves to Sam.

"I got to go." Sam said while getting up. "See ya." He walked towards the Impala.

I waved to him before entering Bobby's house.

* * *

Bobby was sitting on his desk reading something as I come in.

"Bobby?" He looked at me. "Can I borrow a vehicle?" He did not talk to me, but gave me a pair of car keys, the license plate number was printed on the key. "Gee, thanks. Not talking to me?"

"I'm busy, don't you see? It's an Imperial blue metallic 2011 Impala." I tilted my head a little. "I'll lead you to the car."

We go outside and he leads me to the 2011 Impala LS.

"Here you go…" I look amazed.

"What a beauty."

"Those will be the only wheels you're getting from me. So spare them. I also have some spare equipment in the trunk. Like it?" He touches the car's ceiling.

"Like it? I freakin' love it. I'll take care of it as it was my girl." He looks at me raising an eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

"By the way." He stated. "Jenna called a year ago, asking for you. She assumes you're dead."

"I'll let her assume that. She doesn't need to know I'm alive. It would only make things worse. Thanks for telling me anyway." I enter the car and sit on the driver's seat. "First thing I'll do is to get new clothes and a bath."

"I agree with you. Where are you staying?"

"I don't know. I'll find out once I get my stuff back."

Bobby get away from the car, I started the engine and waved at Bobby, then left.

My thoughts are on how will I find the sun of a bitch that killed me. I look on the front compartment and find the car's documents, a wallet with nothing in it and a pair of cool sunglasses.

"He was ready for this? He knows me…" I put on the sunglasses and head towards my ex Motel room.

End of Chapter One

* * *

Chapter Two: Ghouling Around Part Two

Coming soon.

Please review...


	2. Chapter 2  Ghouling Around Part Two

**Anthony Winchester's Tales**

_Chapter 2_

Ghouling Around Part Two

I arrive at the Motel I stayed one year ago.

"Ma'am I'm here to get some stuff back, you see, I've been here a year ago and something unpredictable came up, I got all my stuff in my room." I said, looking at the keys of my room hanging on the wall.

"Sir, your room has been emptied. There's nothing of you there." She said with a worried tone on her voice.

"And where are my things?"

"We had them stored in a warehouse until few days ago… we've lost them." She bit her lower lip, if she was trying to hide the guilt she was feeling she was doing a bad job.

"So you're just saying my stuff is gone." She nodded. "That is just great. Don't worry, I'll do my best to find them, I won't sue you all. You are lucky." I left the Motel and entered my car.

A cell phone rings on the backseat, I look at it.

"What the fudge?" I grab it and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Anthony. It's Bobby." I was a little surprised to hear him.

"Why did you leave this phone in the car?" I asked smiling.

"I wanted you to have a special one, just for hunters. You use it to contact other hunters." I listen to him carefully.

"So, just hunters in this phone. Okay." At the same moment, I look beside me and there he was… the Afro-American guy. "Bobby, I'll call you back." I hang up the phone…

The guy places some bags on the backseat. "This is what you came here for.

"My clothes, guns and stuff?"

"Yes. Found anything on the celestial weapons?" He asked like if he was demanding something.

"No, I hadn't my things. How do you want me to get them? First who are you?"

"Raphael. I'll give you one week to find one, after that, I'll take you back to heaven." My heart started racing. I got out of the car and then look back inside, he was gone.

"Damn, what weapons is he referring to? Is he a Demon?" I asked to myself not knowing the answer. I actually didn't care much about it, justice had to be made. If I die or not, I don't care and I don't want to know. "Okay, I'll do whatever he wants but first I have to kill the Ghoul." I enter the car and drive it to the old building.

In front of the old building

Sam and Dean are in their car as they see my car pull right in front of the door to the building. They seem to be paying attention and curious about who's in the car.

"Who's that guy?" Dean asked to Sam.

"I don't know, nice ride though." Dean gave Sam an annoyed look.

I got out of my car. Dean and Sam looked carefully to me; I didn't notice they were there and enter the building.

"Sun of a bitch." Dean mumbled, frustrated. He and Sam got out of the car and entered the building as well, reading their guns while walking.

The Ghoul seemed surprised to see me.

"Oh, look who we've got here. Won't you die already?" He said with anger in his eyes.

"Sorry babe. But I'm back." I look at the girl who was laying on the table. "Another one of your victims? You don't stop, do you?" I take my silver knife off my belt. "I'll save her."

"You didn't save the other, what makes you think you'll save this one?" He took a blade off the table and started walking towards me.

Dean and Sam are running and see the Ghoul coming at me.

"Shit" Dean grabbed Sam and they both hid behind the door.

"Ha-ha… do you really believe this girl is worth saving?"

"I do. She has a family that care about her, she has friends." The Ghoul is trying to cut me with the blade but I dodge every move of his. "You can try, but you won't succeed."

"Oh dear, I'm just warming up." I jump to a table and kick his head. He falls on the ground, I'm going to stab his head and he dodges it. He gets up in front of me. "I'm close now."

"Yeah." He moans in pain. "Too bad I didn't measure how close you were." I stick the knife further in his chest; he walks a few steps backwards. "Sorry." I said sarcastically.

"You…" He coughs blood. "Will pay." He kneels on the floor; I get the blade he was carrying.

"That will never happen." I cut his head off, his body falls to the ground, I take my knife back. "This belongs to me." I go and free the girl.

"Thanks." Her eyes were soaked in tears. I wiped off the tears on her face.

"You want to go home? I'm not going to hurt you." I take her hand and we both start walking towards the exit, we pass by Dean and Sam, I didn't notice. I got her in my car and drove her home.

"Dean, he's nice?" Dean looked at Sam, who was smiling.

"Yes Sam. He's nice. But that doesn't mean I trust him."

After driving her home I got to a gun shop, I decided to personalize my Desert Eagle. I placed it on the counter and took a picture of a gun out of my wallet.

"Can you personalize this gun to make it look like this one?"

"Woo, that will cost you a lot. Isn't this a L. H.?" He asked pointing at the picture.

"Yes, my personal favorite. I can afford it. How much?"

"5000 dollars." I gave him a check worth that same amount of money. "Okay, pass by tomorrow."

"I'll be here." I leave the shop and notice a 1967 Impala parked on the front side of a bar. "I've seen that car before." I enter in my car, always looking at the Impala. I drive away.

The 1967 Impala starts following my car.

"Maybe the guy is just passing by… or he might be following me." I thought of a fast way to get the guy in the Impala, I turn to an alley and the car follows. I stop my car, the Impala stops far behind mine. "Now I got him."

I get out of my car and start walking towards the 1967 Impala. The driver's window is down; I look at the car, still walking and notice Dean playing with the radio. I walk towards the car and look inside.

"Dean, any problem?" Dean looks at me. "Where's Sam?"

"I didn't see you get out of your car." I get pushed aside by a tax accountant appearing out of nowhere right next to me; he's wearing a beige trench coat.

"Hey? I was there first." The guy looks at me and then at Dean.

"See you already met your brother, Dean." He said.

"Cass, please do not pop-up into a place like that. You scared him." Dean said pointing at me.

"It's okay, what is he?" Castiel touches my arm, he looks serious.

"You died once. Who brought you back?" I looked at Dean.

"Some guy named Raphael. He has a mission for me to do." Dean got out of the car and looked a little upset.

"Your boss is Raphael?" Dean asked with an angry tone.

"Yeah, why? Is he bad news?" Castiel nodded still serious.

"But it wasn't he who brought you back, it wasn't his signature I saw when I touched your arm." Dean looked at Castiel, Castiel was thinking.

"If it wasn't Raphael, who could have done it?"

"The one I've been looking for all this time." Said Castiel. "My father."

End Of Chapter Two

Chapter Three: Raising Hell Part One

Coming Soon

Sorry about it being a little too short but I was running out of ideas.

Please review/rate…


	3. Chapter 3 Raising Hell Part One

**Anthony Winchester's Tales**

_Chapter 3_

Raising Hell Part One

I was shocked when I realized what Castiel had just said. God brought me back, why?

"But Raphael touched me. How? "

"He must have taken you somewhere when you were getting back. Then he did what he did to you so that you would think that he brought you back." Castiel looked too serious.

"Dean, I have things to settle right now. See ya." I turn to Castiel. "Nice to meet ya, Angel Boy." I run to my car and enter it. I drove away.

* * *

Sam is running and sees the 67 Impala stopping by. He enters the car.

"So, did he?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean resumed driving and didn't answer Sam's question.

"He works for Raphael. He's after the weapons just like us." Dean said looking to the road.

"He's the enemy? He seems nice and all."

"Yes, Sammy. I'm not sure but I think I saw something in his eyes. Like disappointment." Dean turned the radio on and a Kansas song is playing. Sam looks out the window as the car kept moving.

* * *

I'm in my Hotel room. Someone knocks at my door, I open it and a Caucasian Male is there, looking at me.

"Need anything?" I asked the guy.

"It's me. We need to talk." He said demanding.

"Sorry sir. Do I know you?"

He enters my room and closes the door. I just stare at him.

"It's me, Raphael."

"Oh." Something just clicked inside my head. "Sorry for my behavior. I wasn't expecting to see you like that. I thought you were Afro-American." I keep staring at him.

"That was my former vessel. Have you found anything yet?"

"No, and I won't. I'm not working for you anymore." I said it like if I was sure of it.

"What are you saying? Don't you know who I am?" He was angry. I just nodded at him.

"You heard. Now get out." I pointed to the door but he wasn't leaving.

"You're going to regret this. I'll kill you."

"Come on now. We both know it wasn't you who took me out of Heaven. And good luck in killing me." I got ready to fight.

Raphael stretches his right arm and an Archangel Dagger appears on his hand.

"I'm no Angel. That won't work on me."

"Believe me, it will." He starts slashing through the air; I jump to avoid getting slashed. I grab a Katana I had on the bed, with one slash I take the knife off his hands. "This isn't over Anthony. I'll get you." He said disappearing. I grab the hand that felt from him and take the Dagger off of it.

"Guess he'll need three hands and a Dagger now." I put it away in my bag and I grab a few files on the coffee table nearby. "What should I kill today? I'll go with the werewolf." I grab a file of those I took earlier and left the room.

* * *

It was already dark and I was laid against a wall. I didn't see any werewolf activity nearby. I look at my watch and it was 3:30 am.

"I give up." I said. "There's not going to be any werewolf here tonight." I start walking away. Something grabs and pulls me and then something big falls on the floor. I look at the person who pulled me to his side and see Castiel.

"Castiel?" I turn to look to what had just felt from a second floor and I see a werewolf, it starts to get up. I place my hand on my holster to grab my gun but it's not there. "Where is it? Where's my gun?" The Werewolf starts walking towards me. I look at Castiel. "Run!" I run past Castiel, he stands on the same spot. "C'mon! I have to get a weapon."

"You have one in your pocket. A silver blade." Castiel seemed sure of what he was saying.

I took the silver blade out of my pocket. The Werewolf jumps at Castiel but he disappears and the Werewolf hits the floor. It looks at me. I walk backwards. The Werewolf charges at me but in the moment of collision I throw myself to my left and we both fall on the floor. It got my legs. Thinking of what to do to survive is the most important right now, but still I have someone in my mind. I try to shake my leg, the Werewolf starts pulling me toward itself. I just struggle to get away but it's too strong, in a matter of second I'm under it. It tries to scratch my face but I manage to grab its hands. I do my best to kick it off of me but it seems to be heavy so he doesn't even move a little. I notice the blade I have in my hand and look at it for a second. Then something comes to me. I let go of one of its hands, grab the blade and stick it right in its head. It gets up and screeches; I got up and kicked the blade deeper in its skull. There is a lot of blood coming out of its head. It falls on the ground dead. I take my blade out of its head. It turns human.

"Sorry buddy. You're not sexy enough. Besides, I'm not into your kind." I start to walk towards my car smiling.

* * *

It was already afternoon and I just got my weapon back, now personalized. I enter the car with the gun in my holster. I sit there, take it from my holster and admire it. Such a stunning Desert Eagle. It reminds me of the one in Resident Evil 5, the so called Lightning Hawk. I decided to name it after that one. I have played the game several times so I knew how it looked and personalized mine to be exactly the same.

"New gun I see." Hearing these words, I just jumped on my seat. I wasn't expecting to see Castiel sitting next to me in my car.

"Damn it Angel Boy. You scared the hell out of me." I placed my hand on my head as I laid it down on the wheel. "Next time, a warning would be nice. What are you doing here?"

"Your boss is trying to raise a hell on Earth. You have to stop him. You're the only one who can." He looked serious.

"I no longer work for him." Castiel seemed puzzled. "I don't want to be lied to. He was lying to me. He's an Angel, how can he do that?"

"He's more trained than some other Angels. He learned to do it. And I should not discuss Angel matters with you." He seemed like he didn't want to tell me more.

"Okay. Do you have a list of things I should not mention to you?" I asked hoping it would be a small list.

"Angels, Heaven, Hell, Sacred Weapons, Dean, Sam and God."

"What? Dean and Sam? Why?" I was a little confused.

"I will not discuss it with you." Castiel said making me more curious about that.

I looked outside. I could see people walking from one side to another, people shopping: the normal routine of human beings.

"Why are you here?" I looked at Castiel but he was gone. "Now he leaves."

I start the engine and drove back to my Motel Room.

* * *

Arriving at the Motel, I see Dean's car parked on the parking lot. I park my car next to his and get in the Motel.

In the Motel, Sam and Dean are checking in as I enter and walk towards the receptionist.

"Hi mister Winchester. How was your night?"

"Normal Cindy. I already told you that you could call me Anthony. I came to grab a bag I left with you yesterday." She grabs the bag and hands it to me. Dean and Sam look at me as I look at them and smile. "Thanks Cindy." I look at their ID Cards, one word to describe them FAKE! "Hi both." They nodded politely at me as I left.

"Which room is he staying in?" Sam asked Cindy.

"Room 406." She grabs and hands both of them a key. "Your room sirs, 408. Have a nice stay. Need any help with luggage?"

"No, it won't be necessary. Thanks." Dean said. They both left the reception and went directly to their room.

* * *

I entered my room, closed my door and turned to face my bed and Castiel was there, he seemed to be waiting.

"Are you following me Angel Boy?" I asked with an angry tone.

"No, I am not. I have a name, Castiel." He said looking at me.

"Okay Castiel. And yes you are following me. Everywhere I go I see you there. You were in my car and now in my room. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop Raphael." I looked at him. He was serious. I didn't even ask why.

"I can't." I said while sitting next to him.

"Yes, you can. He'll bring the apocalypse all over again."

"Why don't you go ask Dean and Sam to do it? They've done it once." I said trying to avoid his eyes.

"They have a lot to worry about."

"And why me? You said you shouldn't talk about Angel things with me."

"Anthony, I shouldn't but I am. I need…" someone knocks at the door, I look at it. Castiel vanishes.

"I'll…" I notice Castiel's absence. "Right. Just a second." I go and open the door.

"Hey." Dean looked at me with a raised brown.

"Dean and Sam, come on in." They enter and I close the door.

"I heard Cass, where is he?" Dean asked me.

"I don't know. He just vanished."

"That's him alright." I could see that Dean wanted to talk to Castiel.

"So…hum… got a job here?"

"Yeah." Dean said with no excitation.

"Want a beer or something?" He and Sam nodded; I went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers, opened them and gave them to Sam and Dean. "What brings you to town?"

"Some Werewolf attacks in here are causing stress among the hunters, that's why we're here." Dean said looking serious.

"Werewolves hum?" Dean nodded. "I killed one last night. Yes, you may say they're different. They're smarter."

Sam started looking at some pictures I had on the counter he stood in front of a picture with John holding a 4 years old child.

"Is this you?" He said pointing at the picture.

"Yes. It's me and my father when I was approximately 4 years old. I mean our father." I paused for a brief moment. "Now, if you need any help, I'm here for you."

"I don't think we're going to need any help. But thanks anyway." Dean said seriously.

I could immediately see a little of distrust on Dean's expression. But that faded away ratter quickly, it was barely noticeable. They finished drinking and placed the bottles on the table.

"We now have to go, hope to see you again Anthony." Sam smiled while saying this. Dean wasn't that sure if he'd be happy or if he'd try to kill me next time.

They left the room. Living alone in a motel room is quite boring but having someone who keeps messing with your things and destroying your love life is even worse. That's why I don't team up that often. I don't like to be bossed around, that was what Raphael was doing to me. His name echoed in my head when I thought of weapons… then the celestial weapons and then the fact of me being my brother's enemy because of Raphael. Let's face it, life isn't always that peachy keen as everyone what's it to be or says it is. Life is a bitch, and there's nothing you can do about it. Dean distrusts me. Sam, he seems nice and all but Dean will find a way to destroy this friendship that's growing between us, I'm sure of it. And the fact that he's my half-brother bothers me even more. And now… Castiel… What does he want from me? Why do I have to do it? I don't get it. He first tells me he can't talk about a thing and then talks about that same thing. It looks like he's playing around with me. Another thing that I can't stand is when people seem to play around with serious stuff.

"Damn it! There are so many things wandering through mind right now." I said out loud.

"It's normal." I turned around and found Castiel; there he was like if he was listening to everything I was thinking. "You have too much problems but yet you need to focus in one thing only."

"I told you, I'm not going to go back to my boss."

"Are you a hunter?" He asked tilting his head a little bit.

"Yes, but…"

"Then you will do it to help the world." He interrupted my thought and I could think of anything else but the hard work I would start doing.

"What do I get in return?" Castiel tilted his head again with a confused look.

"What do you want in return?" He asked still tilting his head.

"So I'll get something in return. When I and if I get back I'll tell you what I want." He looks at me.

"So that means you're doing it. You'll need this." He hands me an Archangel Blade but I give it back to him.

"I have one already." I go to my bag and grab it. "I took it from Raphael."

"That'll make you job more difficult as you'll have his minions around. But you can still make it." I raised him an eyebrow.

"I'll just have to raise a hell in his life right?" I asked while sitting on the bed.

"No, you'll have to find out where the celestial weapons are now, and give that info to me. It is said that Raphael has some of them. I need them too."

"Those I think they're in a warehouse." I said to Castiel. "I don't know where exactly."

"That's what I need to know." I look down and then back at him. Well at least where he was.

"Damn it Castiel. You always go like this?"

* * *

It's night, I am meeting with one of Raphael's minions. We enter a mansion; it's all full of light. A Caucasian male walks down the stairs.

"I wasn't hoping to see you. You are dumber than I thought. I have threatened you and still you come to me." He said while walking down the wooden staircase.

"As I'm precious to you, I don't think you'll kill me. I'm back. I'll work for you again but this time I have a few things to say."

"No, you don't." When I heard this I suddenly felt unsure if I was doing the right thing. "What if I don't accept your help? I'm not planning to do it."

"I'll leave then."

"No you won't. I won't let you." Two Angels block the main door and all other doors are sealed as well with iron doors. He walks towards me. "I hope you understand…" I look for a way out and finally saw a window in the second floor. "I'm doing this for your own good."

"If you were, you'd let me go." I stretch my arm and the Archangel Blade comes out of my sleeve, I grab it. "Want to lose one last time?"

"It seems you were prepared." I look confused wondering why *were* and not *are*. An Angel takes the Blade away from my hand. "Thanks Nathaniel. What now Anthony?"

"Now I'll leave." I push him aside and run to the window.

"Get him!" Raphael commanded the other Angels.

I keep running to the window and jump through it, protecting my eyes and head. I land perfectly on the grass and run away. Raphael looks though the window.

"I'll kill you next time you meet me."

* * *

Tired of running I just got in my car and drove away. Castiel appeared on the driving seat.

"It did not go well." Castiel was looking at the road.

"Are they following me?" I looked behind.

"No, they'll not follow you. Raphael said he would kill you next time he met you."

"I don't care. I just want to get drunk now. After that almost ass kicked by Angels what do you want me to do?" I said panting.

"Drunk? You'll drink a liquor store?"

"No. I'll just go to a bar and drink 'till dawn. Want to come? That's if you don't have anything to do." I was a little skeptical to the answer he would give me.

"Okay." I looked amazed when I heard it.

I never thought he would accept it. I saw drinking alcohol as a sin. Since we get some pleasure in it and seeing Castiel accepting it made me think that he had done it before. I stopped at a bar. We both got in and sat at a table. There were some girls around and mostly boys. I say that cause they seem young.

"I don't see you drinking." Castiel said as I looked everywhere to get familiar with the place.

"Wait 'till that girl comes by." The girl pokes a guy and points towards our table, the guy starts walking towards us.

"I see a guy coming."

"We'll ask him." He stands next to our table.

"Welcome to Heavenly Plains, what can I bring you?" He asked.

"Heavenly Plains? This sure doesn't look like heaven to me." Castiel made that observation.

"Castiel, it's just a name." I turn to the guy. "Sorry for him, he's a little humoristic sometimes. I'll get a whiskey bottle for both." The man pointed it in his tiny little notebook.

"I'll get it for you." He winks at me. I look at Castiel as the man walks away.

"Did you see that?" Castiel looked confused.

"No. What is it?"

"He winked at me." I coughed a little.

"What are those guys doing?" Castiel pointed at two guys kissing each other.

I suddenly realized something. But I didn't tell it to Castiel. The man comes again, this time with a bottle of whiskey. He placed it on our table and a two glasses as well. I pay the bottle.

"I have one question." I told the man. The man nodded like if he was allowing me to talk. "Is this… a gay bar?" I totally didn't want it to be, nice music playing and bringing an Angel to a gay bar… that's terrible. The guy smiled at me.

"Yes, it is. You're dating?" He asked curiously.

"No, we're just friends." I said nervously.

"Good, then later we can have a three way." He started walking away.

I suddenly felt my jaw falling to the floor. What have I done? Was there even a sign saying it was a gay bar? Oh, my God… the pink sign saying Heavenly Plains… That's so gay. Why didn't I notice it? I looked at Castiel with an apologetic look and he gave me a confused look. Well as we are here we might as well drink, go with the guy not knowing a thing and then tomorrow we'd wake up without any memory of the yesterday. Nah, if at least it was that simple. I don't know how that happened, we are at a gay bar and that's what matters. We need to get out. I looked at Castiel again; he seemed to be enjoying the place. He was serious but he was less than he usually is. Going to a place he wouldn't be enjoying would make me look bad, I decided we'd stay. After a bottle of whiskey we'd leave.

"What does gay mean?" Castiel asked me.

"Hum… I… gay is when a person feels an attraction for people of the same sex. In our case we'd have to love men."

"I love Dean and Sam, does that make me gay?" I facepalmed myself.

"Damn it Castiel. It's not like that. Do you know what being in love is?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do. Not that I am but I heard things from Dean about Lisa…"

"If a guy's in love with another guy, he's gay, or if a guy has sex with other guy, he's gay." I told him.

"Is that good?" I facepalmed myself again. By my reaction Castiel saw that he was saying embarrassing things.

"Gay guys find it highly pleasuring. I might say that gay people sometimes are seen as black ships of society." I looked at the floor.

"Analyzing your behavior makes me think something. Are you gay?"

"Hum… I… We got here by mistake. I didn't know this was a gay bar. Sorry." I tried to avoid the subject not being sure of his reaction I just apologized to him for bringing him there.

"It's okay, I like the place."

We start drinking the whiskey. A few minutes, one bottle and few beers later, we are incredibly drunk. I'm laughing uncontrollably. Castiel has red cheeks; his eyes are a little closed. I stop laughing and sighed.

"To answer your question, yes." He looks at me trying to remember the question.

"What question?" He asked.

"Forget it. He's back." The man comes back again.

"Sorry guys, the bar is closing. Wanna go to my place and have the three way?" He asked while smiling.

As I was drunk and usually I would say him to just get the fuck out of my face but I just stared at him and let Castiel make the decision.

"Okay, does it mean more drink?" Castiel said and asked with such a natural tone.

"Sure it does." Castiel made the man smile even more.

Being an Angel and drunk made me realize that drunk Angels are even more idiots than when they're not drunk.

"Can I talk to my friend for a second?" The man nodded.

I took Castiel out of the bar and just laid myself against a wall.

"Castiel, you know what you got us into?"

"More drinks?" Castiel looked at me with his adorable cheeks still red and eyes half closed.

"No, we got into have sex with the bar man and with each other." I told him while scratching my nose. "My nose itches. Maybe someone is talking about me."

The bar man exited the bar and came to us.

"So are you ready?" He asked happily.

"Sorry man, something just came up. My brother text messaged me, he needs my help with something. And Castiel here is coming with me, my brother hasn't seen him in ages." I told the guy.

"That's not true. I saw Dean and Sam yesterday."

"I was talking about Adam!" Castiel looked confused as I made him step in my car.

"You're going to drive in that condition?" The man asked pointing at me.

"My Motel is not that far and my brother is in a room next to mine so… Maybe other time. See you." I waved at the guy before entering the car and driving away.

"Adam is in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. How's he in a room next to yours?"

"It was a lie. We needed to get out of there."

* * *

After a few minutes of silence I finally parked the car in the Motel's parking lot and we both got out of it. We headed to my room. Dean was in the corridor and saw me in, Castiel entered before I did so Dean didn't see him.

"What has he been doing tonight? Maybe a party with Raphael." Dean said.

* * *

My room was just as I liked it to be. Castiel laid himself on the bed I went to take a shower. The things seemed to be dancing around me. I got in the shower and I touched the hot water button. I looked at it. So many Hotels and Motels I've been in and I've never seen anything like this. It's amazing. I smiled. Then a sniff came out of nowhere, I covered my privates and looked behind. Castiel was looking at me… while I took a shower…

"PERVERT! Get out!" I yelled at him, he looked down and sat at the toilet seat. I closed the shower door. He couldn't see me anymore.

"Sorry. Is this wrong?"

"I'm the one who should apologize, I over reacted. You're an Angel and you never had this kind of behavior. When I get out, you're in."

"What?" He said, judging by his way to speak he didn't know what I was doing there.

"I'm taking a shower. It's a good way to relax and clean yourself. You'll try it today."

I open the door, the water isn't running anymore. I grab a towel and place it around my waist. With other towel I start taking the water off of me. I'm already cleaned. I place my underwear with Castiel looking away; then I take off the towel and dress my pajamas.

"You can look now." Castiel looks at me. "You undress yourself completely and get in there, then press the orange button and the water will run."

Castiel did as I told him; I grabbed two new towels and placed them on the counter near the shower.

"Here you have your towels. If you need me just call."

"Okay." He nodded at me and I smiled at him.

I got out of the bathroom.

* * *

Castiel entered the shower and looked at the door. He made it slide until closed then he looked at the buttons, the blue on the right and the orange on the left both saying cold and hot respectively. He pressed the orange one and the water started running, it was not that hot and not that cold, it was getting hotter but the feeling of being touched by hot water was nice. He liked it. He saw soap and asked himself what that was for, he grabbed it and it just slipped off his hands. He grabbed it again and Jimmy's memories of a shower came to mind, he just started rubbing the soap on his skin. I'll stop here cause he didn't tell me what happened next. I just know he got out of the bathroom with a big boner. I could see it in the pajama I borrowed him.

* * *

Castiel left the bathroom and looked at me, laying down on the bed.

"So how was it?" I asked him.

"Refreshing."

"Turned the water off?" He nodded. "You look good in pajamas." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Well, you'll sleep here on the bed and I'll go to the couch. Okay?" I seemed not drunk.

"Okay." He said then he laid down on the bed and I went to the couch, I had some blankets with me and put them on me. Castiel looked at me while I placed my pillow in the back of my head and rested my head on it. "So these things are for us to rest our heads on?"

"Yes Castiel. Can I turn the lights off?"

"Sure." With a clap the lights were Castiel was amazed. He could believe it was witchcraft but he didn't want to. That night he made a new friend: me.

* * *

I know it's a long time since I posted the last one and this sucks a little and it's too long and I sometimes change between past and present but I hope you like it. Some stories I love are long. I do not think there'll be the second part for now. I'll be working in the story but the Raising Hell Part Two will come in distant future. I still haven't entitled the next chapter. I hope you like this story, review for me to get better and stuff. How many Microsoft Word pages should I use? That's the question I'm asking myself right now. See you next chapter.


End file.
